


Try Me, Niel

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Dom!Seongwoo, Fire, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalking, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel is home from a bad day at work and Seongwoo is one horny motherfucker. It’ll be their last day together, though.





	Try Me, Niel

“Another goddamn hard day.” Daniel cursed as he entered the home he shared with his boyfriend Ong Seongwoo.

Horny boyfriend, to say the least.

Daniel slammed the front door behind him out of frustration. As a warehouse manager, his job was no easy task. Staying on one’s feet for eight hours already sounds pretty hellish, but Daniel could deal with that as he has gotten used to it after working in that toxic factory for years on end. Alas, today was full of mistakes. From falling mechanical pieces to miscalculated inventory, Daniel has about had it.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Seongwoo asked Daniel as he walked into the living room from the room both him and Daniel shared.

“I got scolded hard by the owner of the warehouse today.” Daniel sighed. “Some pieces of the machines fell and I miscalculated the inventory so much, I’m never usually like that.” Daniel continued while starting to remove his clothes right in front of Seongwoo.

“I’m so tired of working at that joint, you know?” His shirt was off.

Seongwoo started to get hard.

“I wish I could work in a better environment. The people there are fucking annoying too.” Daniel rambled as he unbuckled his belt.

Seongwoo licked his lips, staring.

“I’m so not in the mood for anything else today, I’m pissed off.” Daniel was in only his boxers at this point.

Seongwoo was about to explode.

Which he did.

Seongwoo jumped up from the sofa that he was focusing on Daniel and just pounced on him. Seongwoo’s face was so close to the younger’s one on the cold tile floor. Seeing Daniel when he was angry turned Seongwoo on so much. The sexual tension was booming.

“I can make you feel better right now.” Seongwoo whispered into Daniel’s ear as he was pinning him down using the force of his body.

“I don’t think you can.” Daniel smirked.

“Try me, Niel.”

“I don-“ Daniel was cut off when Seongwoo picked him and took him their bedroom, throwing him on the bed. Seongwoo wasted no time climbing on top of Daniel, intoxicating him with the strong aroma of his cologne.

“You look so cute like this.” Seongwoo mumbled to Daniel. He begins to sloppily kiss Daniel all over his face. He moves down to left side of Daniel’s neck, cupping both of his hands around his face.

“F-fuck you know me too good Ong.” Daniel whimpered out as Seongwoo continued to leave marks around that area of his neck. That was Daniel’s absolute sweet spot for kisses.

Daniel became restless as Seongwoo still had all of his clothing on while he was practically nude. He reaches out to grip Seongwoo’s shirt and attempt to pull it off of him, but Seongwoo stopped that real quick.

“Be patient with me.” Seongwoo commanded.

“I can’t be fucking patient while you’re here fully clothed and I’m under with you just some damn boxers Ong.”

“Call me master if you want me quicker.” Seongwoo snarled. Daniel was pretty shocked to hear this; he didn’t think Seongwoo would be into being called that, but he’d do what ever to have Seongwoo in him faster.

“Okay mas-“ Daniel was about to say it, but Seongwoo started rubbing Daniel’s dick, which was already extremely erect just from getting rough kisses from Seongwoo.

“Okay who?” Seongwoo asked fiercely. “Say it babe. No one’s stopping you.”

“M-MASTER! JESUS CHRIST ONG SEONGWOO.” Daniel exclaimed loud enough for everyone on the block to hear. The feeling was just too good, and it was only the beginning.

“That’s how you do it babe.” Seongwoo stopped pleasuring Daniel for a moment and give him a quick kiss. He then started to undress while ontop of Daniel.

“G-god master.” Daniel whispered as Seongwoo slowly stripped in front of him, starting with his top. His body always made Daniel feel so weak. Daniel pulled Seongwoo closer to him, to which he chuckled.

“You want me to undress but you’re pulling me towards you? Choose one.”

“Sorry…” Daniel trailed off and let him escape from his arms. Seongwoo then continued to take off his clothes, throwing them away from the bed. His pants came first, then his underwear.

“Come here.” Seongwoo told Daniel, gesturing to his lap. Daniel immediately obeyed his master’s orders and relocated so he was nicely sitting on Seongwoo’s lap. 

“Fuck you Kang Daniel, for always making me so damn horny.” Seongwoo whispered as he started to pull Daniel’s boxers off of him. He laid back and pulled Daniel on top of him, positioning his entrance right over his dick.

“Go down on my dick babe. Do it.” Seongwoo looked Daniel dead in the eyes. Daniel slightly blushed and did what he told him to do. He began to go down on his dick, letting it fill him up quite pleasantly.

“Jesus, you feel so good in me Ong.” Daniel sighed.

“Who feels good in you?” Seongwoo pulled Daniel’s head down so that they were less than an inch away from each other. “What the fuck did I tell you to call me Niel?”

“Master… I’m sorry I just wasn’t thinking about it.” That’s all Daniel could let out before his boyfriend wrapped both of his arms around him and started slamming into him harshly, making Daniel yelp in pleasure. He tried to form some words to express how he was feeling to Seongwoo, but his moans stopped him from forming any sort of full sentence. Seongwoo did feel proud of himself for making his man feel that good, so he went on and teased him a bit more.

“Daniel, tell me how you feel.” Seongwoo snickered.

“Fu-fuck.” Daniel was annoyed at how his boyfriend tried to make him spit out a sentence when he was obviously in cloud nine at the moment.

“Say it babe.”

With all of his power, Daniel was finally able to scream out how good Seongwoo was making him feel. 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER, YOU’RE TOO GOOD AT THIS. FASTER.”

Seongwoo smirked when he heard that Daniel wanted him to go harder on him.

“As you wish, darling.” Seongwoo simply replied. He picked up his pace of going in and out of Daniel and started adding some ass slaps to what he was already doing, you could say.

“Kiss me.” Daniel told Seongwoo, but started the kiss immediately after anyways. Both of the males’ moans filled the otherwise calm room (except for their bodies slapping together.) They’ve been in action for a good fifteen minutes and both Daniel and Seongwoo were about to cum.

“I-I’m so fucking close.” Daniel muttered out, almost inaudible. Seongwoo said the same. They kept at it for a good two minutes before Daniel reached his high and let it all out.

“I love you, Ong Seongwoo.” Daniel whispered as he dug his head into Seongwoo’s neck just as he came as well.

“I love you more, Kang Daniel.” Seongwoo responded while getting ready for aftercare and all that.

Daniel had already lost his stamina and was ready to fall asleep. He laid comfortably next to Seongwoo in their bed, sharing a few kisses and kind words.

“No one could make me feel good like you do, Ong.” Daniel uttered to Seongwoo.

“I know that.” Seongwoo smirked with a high sense of pride. “You’re mine.”

The both of them held exact other close while falling fast asleep. The calming rhythm of Daniel’s heartbeat made Daniel feel safe.

The last time Seongwoo would hear that, though. But of course he wouldn’t know.

—-

Daniel woke up at around two in the morning because hunger was taking him over. He didn’t feel like getting up and making a whole meal in fear of waking his gorgeous boyfriend up, so he decided to leave a note to Seongwoo on his side of the bed briefly explaining that he went out to get some quick food about five minutes away from their residence.

“Love you.” Daniel whispered to Seongwoo, who was still asleep. He planted a small kiss on his forehead before quietly going out. 

Everything was normal, until a few minutes later.

—-

Seongwoo was woken up by an odd sound that he wasn’t able to identify. He noticed that Daniel wasn’t next to him but quickly found he note he had left for him and felt relieved. The mysterious sound sounded like it came from the front door so he went and checked the peephole, annoyed at how he was up this early.

“Anyone there?” Seongwoo called out while looking outside. There wasn’t any entity outside that would make such a large sound, so he brushed it off. He was about to turn around and head back to sleep when what he heard next made him sick to the stomach.

“Seongwoo.” A voice called out from behind.

“Get the fuck away from me. Why are you here, Minhyun?” Seongwoo said through gritted teeth with his back still turned. Minhyun approached him, and laid a hand and his shoulder. 

“If I can’t have you,” a small sound was heard before he completed his sentence. “Then no one can.” He moved his free hand towards Seongwoo, which he would suffer from.

Pain started to run through Seongwoo’s body. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Seongwoo screamed out in pain. Minhyun had lit him on fire with the small pack of gasoline he had brought with him. 

“Goodbye.” Minhyun stated as he started to leave the house. Seongwoo’s whole body was being lit up and he couldn’t do a single thing about it. Death was coming for him. A moment later Daniel came back from getting his food, pretty jolly until he opened the door in horror. He dropped everything and started panicking.

“SEONGWOO!” He cried. “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?”

“Minhyun.” It was hard for Seongwoo’s brain to work at this point. Dying, burning slowly.

“That sick bastard.” Tears started to form at Daniel’s eyes. He grabbed some water to put out the rest of the fire and called the authorities immediately. The damage had already been done to Seongwoo though. Severe third degrees burns all over.

“I won’t live much longer, Niel.” Seongwoo started to remember all of the things he and Daniel had done together. They were indeed good times.

“Please don’t die on me, Ong. Please hold on for me.” Daniel sobbed.

“I can’t… my heart is already slowing down.” Seongwoo said as he grabbed Daniel’s face for the last time. The authorities busted in and put Seongwoo in a stretcher to send him to urgent care.

“I’m dying now. I can barely breathe and my head is light.” Seongwoo whispered to Daniel. “Kiss me one last time, please.” 

Daniel was totally broken and was unable to do almost anything, but he would fulfill his lover’s last wish. He leaned over him and cupped his face.

“I love you, master.” Daniel said right as he and Seongwoo locked lips.

“But,” Seongwoo was barely able to get out. “I love you more than anything.” He formed a small smile before he was completely gone. He was then pronounced dead by medical staff on the scene.

“No, I love you more than anything, my Ong Seongwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut I’ve ever actually written sorry if it’s ugly as hell AND IM SORRY FOR THE ENDING AHHH  
> @yuehuas on twitter  
> curiouscat.me/haeyoung


End file.
